


Looking Up To

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Looking Up To

Clint respects very few people.  
Most of them are people he trusts.  
He respects Fury, Coulson and Hill.  
He respects Natasha too.  
He respected Trickshot and Swordsman,  
Before they betrayed him.  
And left him for dead..  
He didn't respect his parents.  
They sucked a lot.  
He admires and respects the Avengers.  
There is mutual understanding and comradeship.  
He respects Steve,  
He is a good leader.  
He likes Tony and Bruce.  
He holds Thor in high regard.


End file.
